Shy Guy
The Shy Guy is another common enemy found in the Mario universe, like the Goomba. Shy Guys hide their true forms behind a mask and robe, kind of how Meta Knight does. Shy Guys have variants in their color, but the only differences between them is that blue Shy Guys will turn around at the edge of a platform while red shy guys will walk off edges. History Shy Guys first appeared in the 1988 NES game Super Mario Bros 2 (or its Japan-only predecessor Doki Doki Panic a year earlier) as the most common enemies encountered by the player. There are two colors of Shy Guys: red and blue (pink in the original NES version). Red Shy Guys walk off ledges (similar to Goombas and green Koopa Troopas) while blue Shy Guys stay of ledges (similar to red Koopa Troopas). The main difference between Shy Guys (and most SMB2 enemies) and other basic enemies in other Mario titles is that stomping on them does not defeat them. Instead, the player has to pick up the Shy Guy and throw it at other enemies or at a nearby pit to defeat them. Some red Shy Guys are shown to ride on other enemies such as Ostros and Autobombs and can come out of jars (SMB2's equivalent of pipes). Shy Guys also have related species, such as Snifits (which spit out bullets) and Beezos (which fly on-screen). The Super Mario Advanced version of SMB2 (released on the GBA in 2001) introduced Giant Shy Guys, which take longer to pick up. While Shy Guys rarely appear in the main Mario series (excluding spin-offs), they frequently appear in The Yoshi series as common enemies, starting with Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Unlike their SMB2 counterparts, the Shy Guys can be stomped on to defeat them, in addition to Yoshi's ability to eat them to turn them into eggs. Besides red and blue, Shy Guys come in additional colors, such as green and yellow. However, each Shy Guy behaves exactly the same, regardless of their color. Yoshi's Island also introduced multiple sub-species of Shy Guys, such as Fly Guys, Boo Guys, Spear Guys, and Stilt Guys. Shy Guys also often appear in many RPG-based titles, such as Super Mario RPG, the Paper Mario series, and the Mario & Luigi series, usually as enemies. Like the Yoshi games, Various sub-species of Shy Guys also appear in various Mario RPG games. Appearance In Mushroom Kingdom Fusion, Shy Guys appear based on their SMB2 (Super Mario All-Stars version) sprite. They can be picked up and thrown at other enemies. In the level Wart's Nightmare, Shy Guys (along with the other SMB2 enemies) were Flood-infested and act far more aggressively towards the player than their normally easier SMB2 counterparts. Levels Levels that feature Shy Guys: * The Entryway * Subcon Panic, Act 1 * Tiny/Huge Island (the Giant versions also appear) * Sandy Oasis * Nighttime Icecapades * Frost Palace * Mushroom Forest * Aztec Citadel (Giant version) * Sahara Scramble * Scandinavian Campaign * Moscow Malady * Military War Zone * Diamondus * Wart's Nightmare (Flood-infested version) Trivia * Shy Guys originally appeared in Fever Las Vegas in older versions of MKF but were replaced with other enemies in more recent versions. * Shy Guys also appear inside jars in the Hammer Bros-style battles in World 2, where they are used to deal damage to the various Metal Slug artillery tanks that populate the area. Category: Enemies of the Mario Universe